The ending
by The Jaguar Kwami
Summary: 12 miraculous holders, 11 superheroes, 10 interviews, 9 hours, 8 akumas, 7 encounters with Hawkmoth himself, 6 deaths, 5 surprises, 4 ships, 3 jealous people, 2 leaders and a long, hard war that has lasted centuries.
1. the beginning

The sun burst through Marinette's window and Tikki's angelic voice spoke.

"Marinette, wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! Adrien's at the door." Tikki said as she flew off. Marinette shot out of bed and rushed to her bathroom. Tikki sat on Marinette's bedside table and sang. Her voice travelled towards Marinette and she stumbled out of the bathroom. Marinette walked or more accurately tripped towards Tikki, eyebrows raised.

"Tikki... Adrien's not here, is he?" Tikki shook her head, looking innocent. Little did Marinette know, Plagg and Tikki both used Adrien's and Marinette's crushes against them. Adrien woke to the noise of loud chewing. Plagg sat on his chosen's bed and chewed Camembert as loud as he could.

"Plaaaagg! Shut up! PLEASE!" Adrien whined like a dog which was funny as he was a cat. Behind Adrien, a voice spoke.

"Bro...Just give Plagg his Camembert. You know what he's like!" The voice rang.

"Jaaaaayger! Do I have to?" Adrien pouted. Jayger rolled his eyes at him.

"I can't believe you're my brother let alone you're my twin." Jayger, having said this, backed away slowly.

"Jayger is right. I have known Plagg for ages and he does not back down if Camembert is involved." Sync, Jayger's kwami, spoke.

"True that!" Plagg cried lazily and flew towards one of his best friends. 

Edmund woke to the sound of screaming. He jumped.

"What's going on? Chloe, are you alright?" Edmund searched the whole of Chloe's room.

"No! I broke my nail.. *sobs*" Chloe called from her en-suite. Edmund rolled his blue eyes.

"Listen Chloe... You are *whispering* Queen Bee. you should not cry over a bloody nail." Edmund said as he shook his head. As he shook his head his blond hair flew.

Meanwhile in the Césaire household, the Césaire triplets Alya, Lizzy and Ruby are busy trying to juggle being superheroes with homework.

"Now I know why Marinette's always knackered. This is so tiring." Alya sighed. 

Trix and Cody yawn as they stay awake. Coffee cups clutter the desks in front of them and the walls hold lines which join to create a map of Paris.

"So how do we catch Hawkmoth?" Trix asked Cody, her twin. "I mean we have millions of years worth of knowledge so why can't I think of something?"

"Trix... It will be fine. Relax. You are stressed right now. So calm..." Vixxen explained.

"That's right! Calm down." Blitzz spoke as he flew from behind Cody. Suddenly, the floor shook. Cups fell to the ground and books fell off the shelves above them. Trix and Cody looked at each other and nodded.

"AKUMA!" They yelled.


	2. the first akuma

**The first Akuma**

"AKUMA!" They yelled. After they said this, they bolted out of the door and contacted Volpina, Queen Bee, Pouncer, Slayer, Blur, Boombox, Cat Noir and Ladybug.

"What up!/What do you need?/I broke my nail. *sobs*/ *yawn*/ sup./ I'm up! I'm up!/ another akuma. WHY?!/ WHY?! Why now?"

"ARGHHHHH! Shut the hell up. Transform already! Idiots." Trix muttered. Cody stood behind her and rubbed her back.

"Demute, Syncc/ Tikki, Spots on/Bee, transform me/ Trixx, let's confuse/ Lightnning bolt, let's speed things up/ Plagg, claws out/ Morgann, slither and slide/Relixx, time to pounce"

 _Earlier that day..._

 _"I know I should have told you this years ago but -" Marinette cuts Sabine off._

 _"I can't believe you. I had a sister and you sent her away. How could you? I hate you. You're a liar!" Marinette stormed off and Sabine fell, slowly bursting into tears._

 _"Such negative emotions. Being called a liar and being hated by a loved one. Fly away, my little akuma and evilize her." The akuma flew above her flower accessory and flew inside._

 _"Rage, you have received many powers to punish all those who hate. In return for these powers, you must bring me ALL the miraculouses." The pink mask spoke._

 _"Yes, Hawkmoth." Sabine's body was covered by purple foam. Her body was the colour of lava and as her anger boiled, the lava erupted. Her head was covered with a mask, red and orange in colour._

The floor shook and lava slipped under the door. Many civilians ran away but the lava always caught up and disintegrated them.

"HELP!" Screams erupted from the street below. Trix and Cody looked at each other and nodded.

"Queen Bee, Volpina go and help the civilians. Ladybug, Cat Noir fight the akuma. Blur and Slayer fight the akuma as well. Pouncer and Boombox try to stop the lava, if that doesn't work fight the akuma." Trix said as each duo left the base.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir! Hello!" Rage's voice rang. "I was hated by my daughter. Now I will make sure no-one else has to go through that. Marinette will love me!"

"Mum..." Ladybug whispered.

"What?" Cat Noir asked after hearing something like 'mum' from his partner. "Marinette... You're Ladybug?!"

"Oh... I forgot you were there." Marinette looked behind in shock. "Ahhh..."

Trix and Cody stood in the base and teleported all the miraculous holders to the roof where Ladybug and Cat Noir stood.

"Alya is Volpina!" Marinette began.

"Lizzy is Slayer!" Alya said after looking betrayed and glaring at Marinette.

"Ruby is Pouncer!" Lizzy yelled.

"Chloe is Queen Bee!" Ruby revealed. Everyone except Blur, Trix and Cody gasped.

"Edmund is Blur!" Chloe exclaimed, trying to take all the attention of herself.

"Jayger is... Boombox!" Edmund cried.

"Adrien is Cat Noir!" Jayger exclaimed and hid his face in his hands.

"I hate you, Jayger! Seriously!" Adrien said and punched him in the shoulder.

"This is not over, brother mine." Jayger spoke in low, dangerous and dark voice. Adrien backed away and put his hands in the air.

"So Marinette, you've rejected Adrien for Adrien. Whhhh... Whhh... Whaaaat?!" Alya broke the silence. At this, Adrien's ears perked up and looked directly at Marinette.

"You've like me... For how long?" Adrien asked.

"Ever since you gave me the umbrella." Marinette said shyly.

"I've loved you ever since we first met. You know, when you left after we defeated Stoneheart, I knew I loved you and the girl behind the mask." Adrien said, advancing towards Marinette. He leaned towards her until they were sharing the same air. His lips placed themselves over Marinette's. They shared a passionate kiss. A voice broke their moment. Marinette broke the kiss and blushed.

"Ewwww! I mean I ship Adrienette and LadyNoir but now he will be even more lovestruck than before. I guess I will see this more often. Goodbye world!" Jayger spoke as he leaned over the edge of the roof. Suddenly a force pushed him towards the others.

"Overdramatic or what?!" Cody spoke.

"He speaks!" Ruby said sarcastically. A voice behind them spoke.

"Hi again! You probably forgot about me. So if you could kindly give me your miraculouses, I won't have to fight you. Then you can continue your little moment." Rage spoke before a pink mask appeared.

"Lucky charm! A pair of Boombox's headphones. What am i supposed to do with this?" Marinette muttered.

"Pass it. I know what to do." Jayger whispered.

"Give me their miraculouses already!" Hawkmoth screamed.

"Hold on a minute. Let them finish their little moment." Rage spoke softly.

"NO! Don't make me get over there." Hawkmoth threatened.

"Fine! Argh!" Rage groaned.

"Hey, Rage. How 'bout you give me your head flower and I will give you my miraculous in return." Jayger said. "Oh. Maybe you can give it to me first."

" How do I know you won't trick me?" Rage questioned, slowly taking of her flower accessory.

"I'm not like that." Jayger said.

"NOOOOO!" Hawkmoth screamed. The flower was put into Jayger's hands but his fingers slipped and tore the flower in two.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry!" Jayger said, over exaggerating it.

"That's my cue! Time to de-evilise!" The akuma was purified. "Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" As this was said, Adrien caught Marinette in a kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Marinette?" Adrien asked. Marinette simply nodded.

"ARGHHHH! I knew it'll be often but not this often." Jayger groaned. Alya began to rub Jayger's back.

"It's not that bad." Alya spoke softly.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. It's worse!" Jayger exclaimed. "Before he knew who Ladybug was, He would talk all about her. Now it will be weird mushy stuff..."


	3. The first encounter part 1

The first Encounter Part 1

Sapphire Dupain-Cheng was sitting in her bedroom with blue and black walls. Ladybugs and green paw prints were seen all over them. A woman with red hair walked into her room.

"Dear. I have something to tell you." Sapphire's adoptive mother said, scratching the back of her neck.

"What mother?" Sapphire's gentle voice asked.

"I'm not your mother, Sapphire." Mrs. Autin replied guiltily.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire's voice trembled.

"I'm not your real mother. Your real mother is Sabine Cheng and your real father is Tom Dupain, the bakers." Mrs. Autin said looking out of the window opposite the door.

"Get out...please. Before I do something I regret." Sapphire's voice darkened and her eyes flashed red. Mrs. Autin saw this and walked out of the room with caution. Tears filled in Sapphire's eyes and she screamed in fustration.

 _Meanwhile in an abandoned labatory..._

"Ahh. Such hatred of being lied to and a love for musicals. This will be very interesting. Very interesting!" Hawkmoth's hands grasped a butterfly and a purple foam surrounded the butterfly.

"Fly, my little akuma and evilize her." This being said, the akuma flew out of the only open window avalible and flew into her rose quartz watch.

" _Music Mistress, you have the power to reveal the truth about people through song. All hidden emotions and secrets will come spilling out. All I ask in return is that you give me every single miraculous. Do we have a deal?_ " Hawkmoth said through the pink mask around her eyes and nose.

"Deal! They will regret lying to me!" Sapphire said, her lips twitching into a demonic smirk. Purple foam filled her body.

"When I was six years old I broke my leg

I was running from my brother and his friends

And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down

I was younger then, take me back to when I

Found my heart and broke it here

Made friends and lost them through the years

And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown

But I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way

Driving at ninety down those country lanes

Singing to "Tiny Dancer"

And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real

We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes

Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends

Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right

But I was younger then, take me back to when

We found weekend jobs, when we got paid

We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight

Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown

But I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way

Driving at ninety down those country lanes

Singing to "Tiny Dancer"

And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real

We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

One friend left to sell clothes

One works down by the coast

One had two kids but lives alone

One's brother overdosed

One's already on his second wife

One's just barely getting by

But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home

And I'm on my way, I still remember

This old country lanes

When we did not know the answers

And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real

We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill"

A voice in the street sang. It was Mr Damocles. People were dancing as a woman walked in.

"Who are you?" Cat Noir asked, high up in the air. He was perched on top of a rooftop.

"I am Music Mistress. You will give me your miraculouses. Also you will never leave this musical! Sing!" A voice broke in.

"All her life she has seen

All the meanest side me

They took away the prophet's dream

For a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told

He'll be nothing when he's old

All the kicks and all the blows

He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

All the hurt, all the lies

All the tears that they cry

When the moment is just right

You see fire in their eyes

'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

She's got lions in her heart

A fire in her soul

He's got a beast in his belly

That's so hard to control

'Cause they've taken too much hits

Taking blow by blow

Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

She's got lions in her heart

A fire in her soul

He's got a beast in his belly

That's so hard to control

'Cause they've taken too much hits

Taking blow by blow

Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)

Oh, yeah...

(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)

Ooh, yeah

Whoa

(Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly"

Boombox sang. His confidence overflowing.

"Jayger! You can SING?!" the gang said in unison.

"Yeah, You could be the greatest

You can be the best

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world

You could beat the war

You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up

You can beat the clock

You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero

You could get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought, never could be broke

Do it for your people

Do it for your pride

How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country

Do it for your name

'Cause there's gonna be a day

When your, standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students, be teachers

Be politicians,be preachers

Be believers, be leaders

Be astronauts, be champions

Be truth seekers

Be students, be teachers

Be politicians, be preachers

Be believers, be leaders

Be astronauts, be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could be the greatest

(You can be a champion)

You can be the best

(You can be a champion)

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)

You could beat the world

(You can be a champion)

You could beat the war

(You can be a champion)

You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)

You can throw your hands up

(You can be a champion)

You can beat the clock

(You can be a champion)

You can move a mountain

(You can be a champion)

You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)

You can be a master

(You can be a champion)

Don't wait for luck

(You can be a champion)

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)"

Adrien sang, accompanied by the people on the street of which some were Marinette's parents. Everyone who held a miraculous began to sing and dance as if they were in a musical. Everyone except Jayger, Trix and Cody. Jayger was singing and dancing despite the fact that he was immune. Trix and Cody sat on a roof, their legs swinging over the edge.

"Hey. Hey, Jayger." Jayger ignored them, still assuming he was on his own. "OI! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE HERE, YOU KNOW!" Jayger flinched, his super-hearing kicking in.

TO. BE. CONTINUED...


End file.
